Won't Let You Fall
by dancingonathinline
Summary: 'Fabian what's that' She asked pointing to one of my drawings.    'It's you and your Gran.' I answered.    'Why are we playing leapfrog'    'That was supposed to be you visiting her in the hospital.' Oneshot for Jacky Jackals Fabina Contest


**A/N So this is my entry for Jacky Jackal's Challenge 1 Fabina. Takes place shortly after the whole Joy article scandal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or any other trade-marked items mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

"Nina? Neens?" I call through the house looking for her. Hearing sniffles coming from the laundry room I opened the door to find my best friend crying her eyes out in the darkest corner of the room.

"Nina? Nina what's wrong?" I asked walking over to her and pulling her into my arms.

"I- I just keep seeing that article on my_ Laptop_ and it's just so cruel but it's all so true! I'm a horrible person Fabian!" She cried into my shoulder.

"It's not true, Nina none of it is true!" I protested.

"Yes it is I'm just a stupid American!"

"Ok enough get up." I ordered.

"What?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"We're going somewhere. Somewhere fun." I said grabbing her hand and tugging her up.

"Where?

"It's a surprise."

She walked upstairs to get ready while I ran to my room and grabbed my wallet and car keys. We met at the door ten minutes later.

"Can you tell me now?" She asked looking at me hopefully.

"Nope! It's not far from the house though. Maybe fifteen minutes?" I said as we got into my car.

"Do you watch the walking dead?" She asked about three minutes into the drive.

"Neens you know for a fact I watch the walking dead. I was the one you were hiding your face in when we watched the season finale last week. I think you actually bit me in the side a few times." I said chuckling.

"I'm sorry! Everyone was just dying it was freaking me out!" She answered smiling at me.

"Fabian if there was ever a zombie apocalypse would you leave me?" She asked.

"Never." I answered positively. "If I left you it'd be like leaving half of myself behind."

"What if I got bit?" She asked poking my side.

"I'd feed you dogs and rats. You'd be my vegetarian zombie."

"What if I tried to _bite_ you?"

"I'd let you bite me." I answered without hesitation.

"And we'd live together as a happy zombie couple." She finished laughing.

Blushing I pulled into a parking spot about three minutes away from our destination.

"Um Fabian?"

"Um Nina?"

"Stop mocking me. I'm not seeing how the side of the road is a fun place."She said.

"It's not what's on the side of the road Nina; it's what could be on the side of the road." I answered back.

"What?"

"C'mon." I grabbed her hand and the bucket of chalk and hopped out the car.

We walked a few more feet down the street and stopped in front of a nice block of untouched concrete.

"Color preference?" I asked gesturing to the container in my hand.

"Purple." She replied with a grin.

Handing her the stick and pulling a green for myself I kneeled on the ground and began to draw. A half hour later the sidewalk was covered with our doodles.

"Fabian what's that?" She asked pointing to one of my drawings.

"It's you and your Gran." I answered.

"Why are we playing leapfrog?"

"That was supposed to be you visiting her in the hospital." I muttered rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

Laughing she came over and hugged me around the neck.

"It totally looks like me visiting my Gran." She said laughing.

Unhinging myself from her hold I glanced at my watch.

"C'mon I have another surprise for you." I said grabbing her hand.

We walked a few more feet down the street swinging our hands between us before I stopped her.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"Cuz you need to wear this." I said pulling the tie I wore to prom out from behind my back.

"But it clashes with my outfit!" She answered giggling.

"That's why you're wearing it around your eyes not your neck." I replied tying around her eyes.

We walked for a few minutes more with me guiding her by her shoulders. Finally we reached our destination and I pulled the fabric from her eyes.

"The carnival?" She asked.

"I figured you would like it here. I mean there's shopping and rides and games. It's supposed to be a lot of fun. I guess. If you wanna go somewhere else-"I turned around and I realized I couldn't find Nina.

"Neens?" I asked looking around frantically.

That's when I heard the giggles and laughter from a few feet away. Looking around I found Nina clapping and laughing while looking at a dancing clown display.

"You're like a little kid you know?" I said sneaking up behind her.

"Fabian look! You put a quarter in here and they dance! And look they sell little mini displays over there!" She cried pointing towards a cart and skipping towards it.

"See anything you like." The shop keeper asked her.

"Um yes the little mini one on the top shelf over there. The one with the tiny waltzers?" She said.

"That'll be 15 pounds." He said handing her the toy while she dug out her wallet. I already had the money out and extended towards the man.

"Have a nice day." He said as I slung my arm around Nina and pulled her away.

"You didn't have to do that you know I have money." She said playing with her newly acquired toy before she placed it into her bag.

"It was my pleasure, now do you wanna tell me why you like clowns so much?"

"When I was little this girl used to pick on my like really badly. So when I had my sixth birthday and my mom made me invite everyone in my class which was really only like fifteen kids. Anyway we had this clown there and he called for an assistant. I had raised my hand but Liz pushed her way up to the front of the room. When the clown asked her to put her head into his 'magic box' she fell for it and ended up with a face full of _pie_!" She said laughing throughout her story.

Laughing we made our way into the line for ride tickets. After pooling our money together under Nina's insistence we walked away with fifty tickets. Forty five tickets and ten rides later we were down to our last five.

"What now?" She asked glancing around her in bewilderment.

"Um the swings?" I said pointing to the large ride that consisted of two seated swings.

"Sure?" She said looking hesitant.

"We can go on another ride if you want."

"No no it's fine." She replied grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the ride.

We gave the ticket teller our tickets and strapped ourselves into the seat. Moments later we were being lifted up into the _air_.

"Nina?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you gripping the railing like you're about to fall?" I asked looking at her weary face.

"What? Pft I am not!" She said trying to release her grip but failing.

"Neens? Have I ever told you you're a horrible liar?"

"It's just we're so high up and I feel like my shoes gunna fall off and my _heart_ is beating like CRAZY!" She answered looking down and 'eeping'.

"Nina? Nina, look at me." I ordered.

She looked up and I gently pried her hands off the bar. Clasping them tightly in my hands I forced her to keep eye contact with me.

"You're not gunna fall. I won't let you, and even if you do I'm coming right down with you. Kay?" I assured her.

"Okay." She replied grasping the bar as the ride came to a stop.

Walking off the ride I wrapped my arm around her waist as she was still a bit unsteady on her feet.

"One more surprise." I murmured leading her to the car and opening the door for her.

"Fabian, how could you have planned all this so perfectly." She asked as I paid for our tickets to see The Hunger Games.

"Um it as actually supposed to be a date for the two of us but I never got around to asking you so I figured why not use the opportunity now." I babbled.

"Yes." She answered.

"What?"

"Yes I'll go on that date with you." She replied kissing my cheek and leading me by the hand into the movie theater.

Two hours and a handful of gory deaths later we were walking up the driveway to Anubis House.

"Hey Fabian."

"Hey Nina?"

"Thanks. For everything." She said looking at me with wide eyes.

"No problem." I answered leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I hate seeing you upset."

"Then I won't be anymore." She said getting ready to walk up to her room.

"Wait Nina." I said stopping her footsteps.

"Yea?" She answered looking down from the top of the stairs.

"Uh never mind." I stuttered.

"Fabian?"

"Hm?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend again." She said jogging down the stairs and pecking me lightly on the lips.

"You always seem to know what I'm thinking." I said holding her close.

"I'm the Ying to your Yang what can I say?"

I laughed before kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am SO glad that's done! It legit took me like a week to write cuz I kept hitting dead ends. Challenge words are in italics. Who liked my Hunger Games reference? I'm going to see the movie tomorrow and I'm just ecstatic! You don't even know how excited I am! Review please!**


End file.
